Can I Still Do That?
by Ruby Daughter of Ares
Summary: Percy has found himself alone on the subway and captivated by the angel sitting across from him. And incredibly bored. AU, Pernico, slash


Percy sat alone on the subway. Swimming practice had run over _again _and it was too late for him mom to pick him up. She was already at her second job, and there was no way in help he was gonna call Smelly Gabe and ask him.

So he sat there alone, trying to make himself as small as possible. It was late enough for anyone alone to be nervous. He silently prayed for a cop to come on board and sit next to him, or a family with a really buff dad that would scare off anyone that tried to touch his kids.

When people started piling in, he didn't even notice a boy sit on the other side of the aisle, directly across from him. With is bowed and staring at his hands rung in his lap, he listened to music in one earbud. It was shitty playlist Grover had given him, with Britney Spears and other pop idols that society should have forgotten about.

After ten minutes, he was already sick of the music. He ripped it out a bit too forcefully and his earbud hit the lady sitting next to him, who glared and rolled her eyes. No matter how long Percy dealt with them, it still surprised him how big of assholes New Yorkers were.

He looked around at everyone in the vicinity. There were a few couples holding hands, even one near the back heavily making out. He even noticed a gay couple happily chatting near the doors. He smiled inwardly, but dropped it when he saw a lady whispering to her friend and then both laughing while looking right at the happy couple.

Redirecting his gaze, he looked straight ahead for the first time. At first all he saw was a black blob, but then he realized that there was a person under all of the darkness.

And damn, that person was cute.

A tan face peaked out from a black and grey scarf, which was totally unnecessary in the weather they were currently having. Along with a black long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, he had black converse and jet black hair. Even his eyes were dark.

Usually Percy found the whole dark aura thing unappealing, he was into more lively and cheery people like himself. But this guy had something about him, the way his dark brown eyes stared out the window, not wavering at all, like he was lost in thought. Even his scowl was adorable, a straight line with a small curve down at the sides. He immediately wanted to sit down next to him and tickle him or get him to laugh, just to see what his face would look like then.

Suddenly it was Percy's goal to see this little angel smile. After all, how often do you see beautiful, obviously gay men on the subway?

First thing he did was try and deduce who he was, and then figure out a plan of action.

_He was wearing a shit ton of black, that meant something right? _Percy had no idea what emo kids were like, usually avoiding them at all costs._ They were angry at their parents, or the man or authority. No wait, that was teenagers in general. Dammit._

With a sigh, he gave up on that area. Instead, he moved on to age.

_He looks young-ish. Maybe a few years younger than me. Definitely high school, he doesn't look middle schooly. Not very tall, obviously. _

That wasn't really helping Percy figure out who the hell this angel was, so he gave up. What was something everyone found funny?

Percy started waving his hand at him, then started waving both hands. The boy was unfazed.

_Can he not see me?_

He pointed at him and waved again. No response whatsoever, his eyes didn't even look away from the wall.

Percy was losing patience. So he started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Then he added the smirk and steady look.

Nothing.

_Who the fuck did this boy think he was?_

Percy was fed up with being ignored, and went back to looking around at other people. He had to stop himself from looking back at the boy.

After a while a strange thought crossed his mind. A strange completely unrelated thought.

_I wonder if I can still touch my nose with my tongue?_

He immediately chastised himself, and tried to forget about it. But he just couldn't. He knew he was in public and it would be super embarrassing to try and do it now, but he couldn't just drop it. The thought racked his mind, he tried to think about other things, anything else, and it just kept coming back.

Finally he gave up. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. Relieved to find that everyone was on their phones, besides the angel who was still staring out the window. Seriously, what was with that guy?

He stuck his tongue out quickly, and stretched it out. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to look at his nose and barely saw his tongue. He used to be able to do it so easily. He stretched it even farther, to the point where it hurt. He completely forgot he was on a crowded subway until he heard a cough from the across from him.

It was less a cough and more a disguised laugh. The angel had the nerve to laugh at him now after he had spent so long trying before. And just as Percy had suspected, his smile was even more beautiful than his scowl, if that was possible. It lit up his dark eyes and made his tan cheeks raise so you could see even more of his perfect skin.

Percy couldn't even look angry, he was far too embarrassed. His face was on fire and probably would give him second degree burns if he tried to cover it. So he just sat there, with the cute boy across from him snickering into his hand. Having long given up trying to take in all the amazing features of the other, Percy let his gaze fall back to his lap for the remainder of trip, which was thankfully only another five minutes.

When it was his stop, he looked up at saw the angel staring right at him. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. It made Percy's heart hurt a little, and he didn't know why.

He hopped up quickly and pushed out the door, cutting of several swearing citizens. He almost ran out of the station, trying to preserve the little dignity he had left.

There was a hand on his arm seconds after he jumped off the subway, and he turned around a bit too quickly, knocking the arm away and eliciting a whimper of pain from the owner.

And it was him again. The angel kept showing up everywhere he wasn't supposed to be. Percy almost grumbled when he saw that too perfect face. His face heated up again when he saw that the other boy had a cute blush on his face too, but that was probably from him running off of the subway.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for laughing at you! I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was immature of me."

Percy had no idea what to say. He was apologizing for laughing at him? Who did that?

"Dude it's fine, I was being pretty damn stupid," Percy said, laughing awkwardly, but the angel looked relieved. A little smile appeared on his lips, and Percy decided not to stop. "I'm Percy Jackson."

The other boy looked surprised, but held out a hand. "Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Percy almost wanted to ask him if he heard right. Di Angelo. Angelo. Angel. Holy shit, he was actually a fucking angel.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Nico said, growing even redder. "I kinda wasn't supposed to get off here and have no idea where the hell I am right now, and my sister will most likely kill me if I don't get home by midnight. Do you think you could help me? I mean, if you can't, I can totally just ask someone else or somethi-"

Percy put an arm around Nico and started steering him towards the doors.

"Don't worry, Neeks, I'll get you sorted out," Percy said, smiling happily.

"Please don't call me that," the angel muttered under his breathe.

* * *

><p>Short one-shot... Hope ya liked it. Please leave a review, if you wanna of course. I don't own you. That would be scary. Anywho, thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
